1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment/detachment mechanism for an electronics unit mounted on a casing in an attachable/detachable manner, the electronics unit, a power-supply unit and an electronics apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known electronics apparatuses in which an electronics unit such as a power-supply unit or the like is mounted on a casing in an attachable/detachable manner. There are electronics apparatuses in which a power-supply unit can be removed from a casing while power supplied to the power-supply unit is not shut down. There are also electronics apparatuses in which an electronics unit can be attached to a casing while a power switch of a power-supply unit remains in an activated state.
The inadvertent attachment/detachment operation of the power-supply unit as described above has caused failure such as the adhesion of a contact terminal portion between a power connector on a power-supply unit side and a power connector on a casing side. Additionally, the inadvertent attachment/detachment operation of a power-supply unit has caused the failure of the power-supply unit, the failure of an electronics apparatus on which the power-supply unit is mounted, the malfunction of a system to which the electronics apparatus is connected, etc.
To eliminate such failures, there is a proposal of a technology (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-197536) as below. A power switch of a power-supply unit and a lock-releasing portion for attachment/detachment operation are provided close to each other to interfere with each other. Such provision can prevent inadvertent attachment/detachment operation with the power switch of the power-supply unit remaining in a turned-on state.
As the similar technology, the following technology is proposed in which the inadvertent attachment/detachment operation of a connector with a power switch of a terminal device remaining in a turned-on state is prevented (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-91120).